Bittersweet
by niblows
Summary: OS NEWTMAS / Au Refuge, Thomas et Newt laissent libre cours à leurs sentiments. Mais...


**LE REFUGE, 01:15 :**  
.

Sur le pont du bâteau, Thomas s'appuyait à la rambarde. Il fronçait les sourcils et plissait les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les flammes et les cabanes, au loin sur la plage. Le puissant klaxon du navire se fit entendre alors que des petites barques étaient mises à l'eau. Les jeunes se pressèrent près des échelles qui descendaient le long de la coque.

 **\- Pas plus de 10 par barques, on se retrouve sur la plage les enfants.**

Thomas entendit vaguement les consignes de Vince. Son coeur battait anormalement vite dans sa poitrine et des frissons remontaient sur sa nuque : ils étaient sains et saufs. Ils arrivaient au Refuge. Enfin.

Le trajet en barque ne fut pas chose aisée : la plupart ne savaient pas ramer ou ramaient de façon désinchronisée. Thomas, là, maudissait Minho. Le traîtant de tous les noms d'oiseaux, il ne tenta pas de remonter à bord et termina le trajet à la nage, soit 500 mètres. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, il fut le premier à poser les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Un énorme feu brûlait au centre du camp et trois énormes cabanes en bois et en toile se dressaient entre océan et montagne : les dortoirs, la pièce à vivre et cuisine, et les sanitaires. Thomas fut frappé par l'organisation parfaite des lieux. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par les autres. Une main se glissa sur sa taille mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Vince prit la parole :

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes discours. Du moins, pas pour ce soir. Les dortoirs sont mixtes, vous êtes libres de choisir votre lit. Si vous voulez prendre une douche avant d'aller vous coucher, les filles passeront en premier et les garçons ensuite. Bienvenue au Refuge !**

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent du groupe de jeunes avant qu'ils ne se dispersent sur le camp. Les filles partirent en vitesse en direction des sanitaires tandis que les garçons, bien moins pressés, partaient nonchalament vers les dortoirs pour choisir leurs lits. Thomas s'installa près d'une fenêtre découpée dans la toile, face à la mer. En silence, il défit son sac et disposa ses quelques affaires sur le petit meuble qui lui était réservé. Bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet, il déposa la sculpture de bois de Chuck.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir d'être enfin en sécurité.

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 02:05 :**  
.

Thomas aurait juré ne jamais avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi bon que l'eau de la douche, douce, qui coulait sur lui. Même si elle était froide, cela n'en restait pas moins agréable : il adorait ça. C'était comme si cette eau lavait non seulement la saleté, mais aussi les souvenirs. Tout son passé s'échappait dans les canalisations de fortune du Refuge et il se sentait de plus en plus léger.

Dans les autres cabines de douche, à travers les murs et les portes de bois, il entendait des rires et des conversations joyeuses. Lui, restait silencieux. Il pensait à tout un tas de choses : malgré sa joie d'être enfin au Refuge, il pensait à tous ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui : Chuck, Winston et Alby. Il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent voir ça eux aussi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. La chaleur d'un corps familier vint l'envelopper et une bouche agréable déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Le coeur serré dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur au creux du ventre, il baissa la tête. Il ne se sentit même pas gêné d'être nu contre lui, sous la douche, pour la première fois.

 **\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- J'ai ouvert toutes les portes.**

Il pouffa de rire. Le souffle de son amant, contre son oreille, le fit frissonner. Il savait qu'il se moquait de lui, qu'il n'avait pas réellement ouvert toutes les portes pour le trouver, mais il n'insista pas. Newt le surprendrait toujours, apparemment.

 **\- C'est grâce à toi, tout ça.**

Sous l'arrivée d'eau, trempés tous les deux, Newt caressa l'omoplate de Thomas avec sa joue et son nez. Il le berçait doucement dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus petit et chétif que Thomas. Ce dernier, là, se sentait en sécurité et à sa place. Il fut incapable de répondre et, à la place, se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille fine et l'attira contre lui. Newt frissonna : il adorait les mains de Thomas et ses bras musclés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi...** , murmura Thomas.  
 **\- Hm... des conneries, certainement.**

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Newt et il vint caresser doucement les cheveux de Thomas avec sa main droite. Ce dernier savait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion : Newt avait été là plusieurs fois pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, pour le calmer et lui faire entendre raison toutes ces fois où il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Il lui sourit en retour.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Lui-même en eut le souffle coupé. C'était à peine un murmure – il se demandait même si Newt l'avait entendu – mais ça faisait du bien. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, pour la première fois. Newt lui sourit tandis que ses joues rougissaient. Sa main fine dans ses cheveux, il caressa sa nuque.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Ils se sourirent puis, d'un même mouvement, sellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Thomas tenait tendrement Newt par la taille tandis que ce dernier, lui, glissait ses mains fines dans ses cheveux, encore recouverts de mousse. Newt était plus petit, si bien que Thomas dut pencher la tête alors que le blond, lui, levait la sienne. Le baiser était tendre et doux, mais pas fougueux. Il dura quelques secondes pendants lesquelles leurs lèvres jouèrent ensemble avant qu'ils ne se reculent. Thomas plaqua son front contre celui de Newt, leurs yeux encore fermés.

 **\- Dors avec moi, ce soir.** , lui demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Et tout les autres soirs.**

Newt l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Cela voulait dire 'oui'.

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 06:58 :**  
.

Thomas fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Le haut de son crâne, qui dépassait à peine de l'amas de couvertures sous lequel il était blotti, était délicatement frôlé par une petite brise marine : une odeur iodée et pure châtouillait ses narines. De plus, le grondement apaisant de la houle sur la plage le berçait, tout comme le chant des oiseaux. Un paradis, en soit.

Il s'étira dans le lit sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et son coeur loupa un battement lorsque, un peu plus éveillé, il sentit la main de Newt sur sa taille et sa jambe fine entre les siennes. Il se râcla doucement la gorge, renifla et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité brillante du soleil mais, ensuite, tout sembla s'éclaircir autour de lui.

Dans cette partie du dortoir, leur petit groupe semblait toujours aussi soudé. Gally dormait dans un lit qui jouxtait celui de Brenda, Harriet, Sonya et Aris dormaient dans un coin, leurs trois lits rapprochés et, dans un lit superposé, Minho dormait au dessus de Frypan qui ronflait la bouche ouverte. À coté de Thomas on trouvait un lit vide – celui de Newt. Tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermés, malgré la météo agréable et le soleil qui brillait déjà dans le ciel.

Dans un geste maladroit, Thomas se retourna dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur son profil droit pour faire face à Newt qui, lui, dormait sur son profil gauche. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Thomas se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'il passa son bras puissant dans son dos frêle pour le coller contre lui. Thomas laissa sa tête reposer sur son oreiller et plaqua son front contre celui de Newt : yeux fermés, il se contenta de le papouiller dans les cheveux en humant son odeur, appréciant son corps contre le sien sous les couvertures.

Ils avaient toujours eu une relation étrange tous les deux, depuis le Labyrinthe, et ils le savaient. Ils n'étaient pas idiots et leurs amis non plus : Minho était un radar à sentiments et un moulin à paroles : il n'avait pas gardé sa langue dans sa poche à propos d'eux. Thomas s'était très rapidement attaché à Newt, dès ses premiers jours au Bloc, et n'avait cessé de s'y attacher un peu plus à travers toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Il en était de même pour Newt. La réciprocité de leurs sentiments était évidente et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ils l'avaient toujours su depuis cet instant où Thomas s'était retrouvé à errer seul avec Brenda, après l'écroulement du bâtiment, dans la Terre Brûlée. Il avait été loin de ses amis et de Newt pendant près de deux jours. Newt, lui, l'avait cru mort, écrasé sous les décombres. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Marcus, leur étreinte avait été si forte et si sincère que tout le monde, même eux, comprit. C'était une évidence.

 **\- Héy...**

La voix enrouée de Newt, douce, extirpa Thomas de ses souvenirs. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement pour découvrir le regard amoureux de Newt sur lui. Son coeur s'emballa et, idiot, répondit :

 **\- Héy.**

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Newt se colla encore un peu plus contre Thomas et vint déposer un baiser dans son cou. Enlacés sous plusieurs couvertures, tellement au chaud qu'ils suaient un peu, ils n'auraient aimé être nulle part ailleurs. C'était donc ça, le bonheur ? Thomas – tout comme Newt – se sentait comme sur un nuage.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** , murmura Newt au creux de son cou.  
 **\- Mh. Toi ?**  
 **\- Mh.**

Thomas fit glisser sa main des cheveux de Newt jusqu'à son dos. Il caressa sa peau un instant puis, sa main sur ses reins, l'attira contre lui. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent, leurs jambes enlacées, et il se sentit ridicule. Newt, blotti contre son torse, ricana un peu. Thomas sentit ses joues s'empourprer, alors qu'un gémissement avait quitté ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **\- Désolé...**  
 **\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est normal.**

Enlacés sous les draps, Newt caressa le torse de Thomas du bout des doigts. Il les balada sur ses clavicules, les descendit sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, et caressa sa ligne de poils bruns jusqu'au bouton de son short en jean. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussi : il sentait l'érection de Thomas contre sa cuisse et même si c'était agréable, ça en restait aussi gênant. Il ferma les yeux, honteux, alors qu'il s'affairait à déboutonner son short.

 **\- Hé... non... ,** l'arrêta Thomas.  
 **\- Allez, steuplait.**

Thomas ferma les yeux et laissa son front contre celui de Newt. Cachés sous les couvertures, allongés l'un contre l'autre, Newt commença à le toucher. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et ses mains inexpérimentées, mais Thomas appréciait. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, en silence, à moitiés étouffés sous les couvertures. Leurs nez se frôlaient, ils respiraient leurs souffles, et se mordillaient même parfois les lèvres. La langue de Newt contre la sienne était douce et il adorait le goût légèrement salé de sa bouche. Le bruit du claquement tendre de leurs lèvres à chaque nouveau baiser les faisait frissonner tous les deux.

 **\- Newt...**

Thomas soupira d'aise contre sa bouche : il aimait et il l'aimait. Son coeur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, il avait chaud, et son ventre semblait faire des tours et des tours à l'intérieur. Tout était trop bon, trop planant, et il adorait ça. Il en oublia même les autres, endormis – ou pas – dans les lits près du sien. Il n'y avait plus que Newt, sa bouche sur la sienne et sa main dans son caleçon. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Newt était sa force, le centre de son univers.

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 13:10 :**  
.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous lécher les amygdales ?**

Newt lança un regard assassin à Minho, qui les fixait d'un air dégoûté mais amusé. En réalité il était jaloux : lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à embrasser. Thomas, lui, l'ignora simplement. Il tenait Newt entre ses bras, ses jambes enlacées autour de sa taille, appuyé contre une falaise rocheuse. L'eau tiède de l'océan leur arrivait aux hanches et le soleil puissant de midi réchauffait leurs peaux.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

Thomas pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il comprenait la question : comment se sentait-il dans ce nouveau mode de vie ? Comment se sentait-il après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment se sentait-il, enfin en sécurité ? Il ne savait pas trop, en général, mais là il se sentait le plus heureux des garçons.

 **\- Bien.**

Newt lui caressa la joue. C'était doux. Thomas ferma un instant les yeux alors que des mèches de ses cheveux mouillés tombaient devant son visage. Le blond les repoussa avec ses doigts et caressa son nez en trompette avec son pouce. Il le dévora du regard quelques secondes, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Son coeur, lui, loupa un battement :

 **\- Je suis fier de toi, Tommy.**

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il adorait ce petit surnom que lui donnait Newt : il était le seul à l'appeler ainsi et ça lui réchauffait le coeur. Son regard appuyait ses paroles : il y voyait l'amour et la fierté. Son ventre se fit douloureux.

Il aurait voulu partager avec lui toutes ses craintes et ses regrets : Chuck, Alby, Winston, les autres... il n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde, certains étaient morts pour eux, et il était incapable de se le pardonner. Mais Newt le fixait avec les yeux de l'amour, heureux, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

 **\- Merci.**

Il réalisa alors à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir Newt de cette façon là : c'était un garçon humble, altruiste et courageux. Déterminé, il était le seul à avoir réussi à lui faire entendre raison, dans les situations de crise. Il était le seul qui arrivait à le calmer et qui, avec un regard ou une étreinte, parvenait à le rassurer.

 **\- Hé, vous venez ?!**

Thomas tourna la tête : Brenda agitait ses bras au dessus de sa tête en souriant. Leur groupe d'amis faisait trempette dans l'océan, se jetant de l'eau au visage ou s'amusant à se couler. Minho s'attaquait à Frypan – il ne faisait clairement pas le poids – et Harriet s'en prenait à Aris. Brenda, elle, se chamaillait avec Gally.

Newt prit le visage de Thomas entre ses mains, le tourna vers lui et lui vola un baiser. Il sourit un instant contre ses lèvres, ricanant tout bas, avant de dénouer ses jambes de sa taille.

Main dans la main, il l'entraîna jusqu'aux autres. Thomas l'emporta dans ses bras et le propulsa dans les airs, avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement dans l'eau. Minho, Frypan, Aris, Gally, Brenda et Harriet se mirent à rire aux éclats, tout comme Thomas, qui sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus.

Il regarda autour de lui : le camp, les cabanes, les jeunes qui, paisiblement, s'habituaient peu à peu à ce nouveau mode de vie. Au fond de lui, même s'il était toujours resté humble, il savait que tout cela avait été possible grâce à lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, ils seraient encore les pantins du WICKED, ou morts. C'était pour cette raison que les autres le saluaient avec respect sur son passage, alors qu'il n'en demandait rien : c'était gênant.

 **\- Ce soir Vince organise une petite fête** , annonça Harriet.  
- **Super !**

Thomas fut surpris par l'enthousiasme de Newt : en général, il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver dans ce genre de soirées. Il préférait rester à l'écart, loin de l'engouement collectif. Son coeur s'emballa : le sourire sur le visage de Newt, la lueur dans ses yeux, la vivacité de ses mouvements, redonna du baume au coeur de Thomas : Newt était en sécurité, heureux, et rien ne semblait plus important.

 **. . .**

 **LE REFUGE, 21:32 :**  
.

 ** _\- I go out walkin' after midnight, out in the moonlight..._**

Thomas souriait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il riait aux éclats sans même se forcer. Assise à côté de lui, Brenda riait tout autant. Au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé, s'adossant à des troncs d'arbres couchés, Vince et Jorge étaient les animateurs de la soirée : Vince jouait de la guitare tandis que Jorge chantait les paroles à tue-tête.

Brenda et Thomas riaient au souvenir de la Terre Brûlée, quand Jorge avait fait jouer cette chanson avant que le bâtiment n'explose. En réalité cela n'avait rien eu de drôle sur le moment mais en y repensant, maintenant que cela appartenait au passé, c'était hilarant : Jorge gardait la classe en toutes circonstances.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne connait que cette chanson,** s'exclaffa Thomas.  
 **\- Certainement.**

Brenda lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, tandis qu'ils se pliaient de rire tous les deux. Dans ses bras, Newt commençait à s'agacer. Thomas, trop heureux pour une fois, ne le remarqua pas. Il l'embrassa simplement sur la joue, pour lui montrer un signe d'affection, se fichant complètement des autres qui pouvaient les regarder. Il aimait Newt, était heureux d'être avec lui, et se fichait totalement du reste.

Minho vint s'installer près d'eux, un verre d'eau fraîche à la main. Il se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté de Thomas, et claqua la nuque de Newt.

 **\- Bon alors les amoureux, pourquoi vous riez ?**

Son sourire rayonnant était placardé sur ses lèvres : il riait avec eux, sans même savoir pourquoi.

 **\- On disait que Jorge connait certainement que cette chanson.** , lança Brenda.  
 **\- Et on se souvenait aussi du jour où il a fait péter le bâtiment sur les types de WICKED.**

Thomas pouffa de rire à nouveau et se rendit compte alors : c'était plus un rire nerveux qu'un rire amusé. En fait, tous ces souvenirs lui firent soudain froid dans le dos. Alors qu'il cessait de sourire, Newt se leva et s'en alla : visiblement, il était de mauvaise humeur. Les rires se turent et Minho regarda Thomas, l'air grave :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

Thomas haussa les épaules. Sourcils froncés lui aussi, il se leva pour rejoindre Newt. Ce dernier s'éloignait en marchant le long de la plage, près de cet endroit isolé où ils s'étaient baignés en début d'après-midi. Thomas courrut pour le rattraper. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui, avant de le bloquer, ses mains sur sa taille.

 **\- Hé... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il s'inquiétait pour Newt. En réalité, dès qu'il se braquait comme il le faisait là, Thomas se sentait saisi d'un sentiment inexplicable de panique. Il avait peur de perdre Newt, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Lorsque le blond leva ses yeux vers lui, il se sentit défaillir. Il le fixait, colère, les lèvres pincées.

 **\- Ca te faisait rire de penser à ça ?** , s'agaca Newt.  
 **\- Quoi ?**

Thomas leva sa main pour caresser sa joue, mais Newt s'esquiva. Il fit quelques pas dans le sable avant de faire face à Thomas à nouveau.

 **\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand c'est arrivé, Thomas. J'ai vu le bâtiment s'effondrer, j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Et toi t'es juste là à en rire comme un idiot avec Brenda ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort, putain !**

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il regardait Newt, qui tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère, les larmes aux yeux. Il pensait à ses paroles : il avait eu peur, oui. De plus, l'agacement dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de Brenda lui fit mal au coeur. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, lui dire tout un tas de choses, mais Newt le touchait. Sa peur, son attachement à lui, ses sentiments, sa jalousie... il aimait tout ça.

 **\- Je t'aime, Newt.**

Dans un mouvement tendre, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa. À sa grande surprise, Newt se laissa faire. Il vint même se blottir dans ses bras et s'agrippa à son t-shirt, dans son dos, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre pour toujours. Cette façon de s'agripper à lui excita Thomas : il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc de Newt.

 **\- Regarde-moi** , lança-t-il. **C'est du passé, Newt. On est ici, maintenant, et en sécurité. Je suis là, d'accord ?**

Newt hocha la tête, ses yeux noisette encrés dans ceux si foncés de Thomas. Ses poings toujours agrippés à son t-shirt, il sentit son ventre se serrer. Thomas avait un don pour le chambouler et le rassurer en une fraction de seconde. Gêné sous son regard, il baissa les yeux sur leurs torses plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

 **\- Je sais... désolé.**  
 **\- Viens.**

Thomas se libéra non sans difficulté de l'étreinte de Newt. Main dans la main, il l'attira vers un petit coin de plage derrière des rochers. Ils s'y installèrent. Newt s'allongea sur le dos, ses mains croisées sur son ventre, tandis que Thomas restait assis, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Tous deux regardèrent les étoiles.

 **\- Thomas ?**  
 **\- Mh ?**

Thomas tourna la tête pour le regarder. Newt le fixait de ce regard amoureux, presque transi d'amour, et il adorait ça. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres fines et ses joues s'empourpraient. Lui aussi sourit, malgré lui, attendri et heureux d'être enfin aussi proche de Newt : dès le premier jour il l'avait désiré.

 **\- Embrasse-moi.**

Il s'exécuta. Il se pencha sur Newt et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa main glissa sur son cou et il caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Newt soupira et glissa ses mains fines dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, et se trouvèrent.

Leurs lèvres claquaient tendrement, leurs souffles s'écrasaient sur leurs visage et leurs nez se frôlaient. À chaque fois qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, ils s'échangeaient un baiser esquimau du bout du nez. Leurs sourires étiraient leurs lèvres, se frôlaient, juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau. La température augmenta très vite, tout comme les battements de leurs coeurs. Thomas vint déposer une pluie de baisers sur le cou de Newt, qui fermait les yeux et balançait la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Tout bas, il murmura :

 **\- Je t'aime Thomas. Pour toujours.**

Thomas sentit les frissons sur son dos, et même partout ailleurs. Newt lui retournait le coeur : il en était fou. Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête.

 **\- Hein ?** , demanda-t-il en souriant. **T'as dit quoi ?**

Newt roula des yeux et le claqua gentiment sur la joue. Thomas tomba sur le sable, en riant aux éclats. Il soupira un instant avant de revenir à la charge : il grimpa à califourchon sur Newt, sur son bas ventre, et le regarda de son air autoritaire. Newt rougit, attendri, avant de poser ses petites mains fines sur les cuisses musclées de Thomas :

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu, tocard.**

Ils s'amusaient, comme deux idiots. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils pouvaient prendre le temps de rire, de se chamailler, de prendre du bon temps. Ils n'avaient aucune mission de sauvetage à assurer, ils n'avaient plus à fuir, à faire attention à tout. Ils vivaient enfin une vie des plus normales et les instants comme celui-ci étaient de loin les meilleurs et les plus apaisants.

Thomas se pencha pour l'embrasser. Newt lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Leurs cerveaux se déconnectèrent au même instant : lorsque Thomas murmura au creux de son oreille :

 **\- Epouse-moi Newt.**

En réalité, il était à peine conscient d'avoir murmuré ces trois mots. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, enivré par l'odeur et le baiser de Newt, et là il se sentait stupide. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et son corps brûlait d'impatience. Il se sentait ridicule, à attendre la réponse d'une question posée sur un coup de tête. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, perdait le contrôle, mais c'était bon. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle euphorie auparavant.

Ce fut alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers sur le cou de Newt, ainsi que quelques morsures d'amour, que ce dernier lui répondit. Au creux de son oreille, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux bruns, il soupira d'aise :

 **\- Oui... oui.**

Thomas se mit à sourire mais, incapable de s'arrêter, embrassa Newt à nouveau. Il se sentait sur un nuage, fou amoureux. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon que les mains de Newt sur lui et son corps chétif contre le sien.

 **\- Tommy...**

Newt gémit au creux de son oreille. Ils se désiraient. Thomas frissonna de la tête aux pieds sous le murmure brûlant de son amant. Il lui avait dit oui, il voulait l'épouser, même si cela avait été demandé sur un coup de tête. Il perdait pied.

 **\- ... tue-moi...**

Les muscles de Thomas se tendirent instantanément. Une sueur froide le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds tandis que, soudain, il avait l'horrible impression de s'étouffer. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour le regarder, il ne vit qu'un visage déformé par la douleur et la maladie, nécrosé et creusé par le virus de la Braise.

 **\- ... s'il te plait, Tommy. TUE-MOI !**

En un quart de seconde, la tension retomba. Tout était redevenu trop calme, trop paisible : Thomas n'entendait plus les chants sur le camp ni les gémissements de Newt au creux de son oreille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un doux rêve. Et, seul dans son lit trop froid, la réalité le frappa à nouveau : Newt était mort. Il l'avait perdu, pour toujours.  
.

* * *

 _Review ?_  
 _xoxo_


End file.
